Part Of The List
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One Shot forWWE'sFinestDiva2012. What happens when you leave 'the love of your life' who you dated for three years due to your working commitments, will you find a way back, or will you move on? Or will they have moved on too? Randy Orton/Sara Molinaro(OC)/ Ted Dibiase Jr.


_**A/N: Another One-Shot for WWE'sFinestDiva2012...**_

_**Characters Involved; Randy Orton, Sara Molinaro(OC) and Ted Dibiase Jr.**_

_**Basic Plot: What happens when you leave 'the love of your life' who you dated for three years due to your working commitments, will you find a way back, or will you move on? Or will they have moved on too?**_

* * *

_**"Part Of The List"**_

It came out of the blue, I picked up a magazine that Sam had brought the other day, it lay on the coffee table and there she was, Sara Molinaro, an ex-girlfriend of mine, it didn't surprise me that she was on covers of magazines, she was stunning... it was more the article she was in that surprised me, she was getting engaged, to an old friend of mine Ted Dibiase...

When?

How?

Why?

I shouldn't have been so concerned about Sara, not now that I had Sam, but it stung, she always said she couldn't do marriage because of her work commitments, it's part of the reason we broke up three years ago, she moved half way round America for her job where as I travelled for work but I was mainly based in New York, the greatest city in the whole of America.

But sometimes at night when I looked at Sam, I remembered all the little things about Sara...

_**Style of your hair  
Shape of your eyes and your nose  
The way you stare as if you see right through to my soul  
It's your left hip and the way it's not quite big as your right  
The way you stand in the mirror before we go out at night  
Our quiet time, your beautiful mind**_

I sigh...

_****__**They're part of the list**_  
_**Things that I miss**_  
_**things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss**_  
_**what I notice is this**_  
_**I come up with**_  
_**Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce**_

* * *

We are sitting face to face on the bed, tears streaming down my face, I can see a twinkle in his eye were I know the tears want to fall but he won't let them.

_"You need to choose me or him" _He carries on.

_"I'm sorry Ted, it will always be him..." _I admit finally after three years, instead of hiding my feelings for him.

And now you're going to ask me how we got here...

_"Randy, Ohh Ohh, Randy" The seconf his name left my lips, I knew it felt right but I was with wrong person, the dark haired man I was making love to, was not Randy Orton, but my fiance, Ted Diabiase_. _It wasn't the first time this had happened, it had been a regular occurance in our love life, I think in the beginning Ted ignored it, feigned ignorance to noticing what I had said, but he couldn't hide it anymore, I'd agreed to be his wife, but I wanted another man._

_I wanted Randy._

_Everywhere I go, it just reminds me of him, his smell, still lingered on my skin, after all these years, I made Ted wear Randy's aftershave sometimes just so I could be close to him... I wonder if Ted knew that? _

_Probably not because he loved me._

_**The way your sweet smell lingers when you leave the room**_  
_**Stories you tell as we lay in bed all afternoon**_  
_**I dream you now, every night, in my mind is where we meet**_  
_**And when I'm awake staring at pictures of you asleep**_  
_**Touching your face**_  
_**Invading your space**_

* * *

_Buzz... Buzz..._

As I roll over to the table to pick my phone up, to read the message I hard recieved...

_baby i had a fun last night.. S x_

It was off Sara, maybe she was drunk?

I didn't know or realise Sam was awake behind me as I had come in after Sam due to work, if she read this it would have looked bad,

_"Randy, how dare you?! With her!"_

I turned to face her slowly, _"Sam, I.. It's not what you think!"_

She grabbed some clothes shoved the into a bag, storming off..

_"We are over Randy! Everytime I think we are moving on from her, she drags you back... I can't do this anymore, sorry..."_

Bang. Slam.

She's gone.

Sam's gone.

Sara's engaged.

What the hell was happening to me?

All I knew was Sam wasn't Sara as much as I wanted her to be.

I missed Sara so much, sometime it ached, I thought Sam could take away that pain, the loss of Sara but I guess I was wrong,

I only wanted Sara.

_**They're part of the list**_  
_**Things that I miss**_  
_**things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss**_  
_**what I notice is this**_  
_**I come up with**_  
_**Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce**_  
_**Oh**_  
_**Will you live in my memories forevermore I swear**_  
_**and you live in my memories forevermore I swear**_

* * *

_**They are part of the list**_  
_**Things that I miss**_  
_**Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss**_  
_**What I notice is this**_  
_**I come up with**_  
_**Something new every single time that I sit and reminisce**_

_**Whoaaa said whoaaa I whoaaa whoaaaa whoaaaaa**_  
_**Whoaaa said whoaaa I whoaaa whoaaaa whoaaaaa**_

And then the groups of people disappear off the crowded New York streets, and it's just like in the movies when we are the only two people left standing there, facing each other.

She's running towards me, and before I know what is happening she is kissing me, her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer as I respond to her embrace.

_"I thought you we're engaged to Ted?" _I barely make the words out once we have detangled from one another.

_"Not anymore, the man I love is standing in front of me now..." _She breathes out smiling just the way I remembered she did.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review As Always x x x**_


End file.
